Aku Pulang, Midget!
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka berdua, "Aku Pulang, Midget!" A Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month. Didedikasikan untuk Crimson Shinigami D. Evil. AU.


Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka berdua. Ichigo telah datang kembali dan mengajukan sebuah permohonan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Rukia, "Aku Pulang, Midget!"

* * *

**A Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month**

Didedikasikan untuk** Crimson Shinigami D. Evil.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**:: ****Aku Pulang, Midget! ::**

**_**Sorayuki Nichan_

* * *

Lelaki tampan itu tengah memainkan tuts tuts pianonya dengan tenang. Lagu indah melantun perlahan di telinganya. Matanya terpejam, tampak sedang menikmati musik indah yang ditimbulkan melalui jari-jarinya sendiri. Suasana saat itu sangat tenang dan sepi, hanya ada suara lembut dari melodi yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh lelaki tampan berambut oranye itu.

Angin berusaha masuk melewati jendela panjang berbentuk persegi panjang vertikal yang sedikit terbuka itu, menggerakkan gorden putih dengan aksen bunga kecil berwarna ungu muda di setiap sudut dan bagian tengahnya. Rambut oranye milik pemuda itu sedikit bergerak mengikuti arus angin yang berhembus. Matanya masih terpejam, jas hitam yang dikenakannya masih rapi, terlihat sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan terkena angin.

Dia berhenti di nada do tinggi, matanya terbuka perlahan sesaat setelah dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ruangan tempatnya berada. Dia tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu dengan nafas memburu dan terengah-engah berada di muka pintu ruangan itu.

"Rukia..."

Panggilnya lembut pada gadis yang kini sedang berada di muka pintu yang bercat coklat tua itu. Mata musim gugur pria berambut oranye tadi menatap lembut ke mata amethyst indah milik gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

Dan mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama, tanpa kata...

"Bodoh..."

Gadis yang dipanggil sang pemuda dengan sebutan Rukia tadi akhirnya memecah keheningan dan berkata pelan. Ekspresinya tidak sekaku tadi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit rileks dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, namun jelas pandangan itu ditujukan kepada lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maksudmu aku?"

Lelaki berambut oranye tadi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung, sedang gadis dihadapannya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Siapa lagi, Ichigo?"

Rukia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo, air matanya tak kuasa lagi untuk dibendung. Dia tahu dia benci menangis, dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia menangis, dia tahu air matanya hanya akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan di depan Ichigo.

"Rukia... kenapa kau mena—" belum sempat Ichigo meneruskan perkataannya, tubuhnya ditubruk oleh Rukia yang memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Rukia...," pemuda itu tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, wajahnya tampak terkejut dan sedikit merah karena pelukan Rukia yang makin erat.

"Ke mana saja kau, bodoh!" Rukia melepas pelukannya dari Ichigo, dia menunduk, kini tangannya sibuk mengusap air mata yang turun tanpa terkendali di pipinya.

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian dengan lembut dia mengelus kepala Rukia dan memeluknya, "Jangan menangis midget, yang penting kan sekarang aku sudah kembali..."

* * *

Kini Rukia dan Ichigo duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas berupa piano yang tadi dimainkan oleh Ichigo, masih di ruangan yang sama, tempat di mana Ichigo memainkan pianonya dengan indah. Mereka tidak saling bicara. Hingga Rukia memecah keheningan itu, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa memainkan piano..." Rukia menunjuk piano putih yang ada di hadapannya—dan juga dihadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum bangga, "Kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

Rukia mendelik kesal ke arah Ichigo, "Kau bilang aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu? Memangnya siapa pergi meninggalkanku ke Paris waktu itu?" kini pandangan Rukia tertuju pada lantai keramik krem di ruangan itu.

Ichigo mendegus, "Lupakan hal itu. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam selamat datang, padahal aku sudah sengaja berdandan setampan ini."

"Siapa suruh kau datang tiba-tiba dari Paris tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya, kau pikir aku senang dengan kejutan semacam ini!" Rukia tidak ingin kalah, dia meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mau memuji kerja kerasku Rukia, aku sudah susah payah meminta Renji mempersipkan semua ini, kupikir ini akan jadi pertemuan yang romantis." Ichigo bangkit perlahan dari kursinya tanpa disadari oleh Rukia.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu seseorang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar apapun!"

"Apa! Aku mengirimimu email setiap 3 bulan sekali, kau malah membalasnya dengan gambar bodohmu!" Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia dan Rukia masih tetap tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semu—" dengan cepat, Ichigo menutup mulut Rukia dengan tangannya ketika Rukia hendak membalas kata-kata Ichigo.

Rukia terkejut, wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, "Ssttt... Kau berisik sekali Rukia," Ichigo meletakkan jari telunjuknya sendiri ke mulutnya. Rukia mulai berontak tapi dengan mudah Ichigo mengunci kedua tangan Rukia dengan satu tangannya.

Perlahan Ichigo melepas tangannya yang menutup mulut Rukia tersebut, wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Rukia tak mampu mencegah jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, ditambah lagi wajahnya merah padam saat mata Ichigo menatap langsung mata violetnya.

Dengan lembut Ichigo mengecup pipi kanan Rukia, "Aku pulang, midget!."

Rukia terdiam. Dia memang sangat merindukan Ichigo setelah perpisahan secara tiba-tiba beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rukia tak pernah menyangka kalau Ichigo akan meninggalkan kuliahnya di Karakura dan pergi untuk melanjutkan studi-nya ke Luar Negeri.

Rukia masih menunduk malu, sementara Ichigo tersenyum bangga, posisinya masih tetap di sana, berlutut di hadapan Rukia yang sedang duduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Perlahan Rukia meraba pipi kanan yang barusan dikecup dengan lembut oleh Ichigo, "Kau... membuatku malu tahu," muka Rukia makin merah saja saat dia memaksakan matanya supaya menatap mata Ichigo.

"Haha... kau lucu ya? Mukamu merah lho," Ichigo menggoda Rukia sambil menyeringai dan hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo merasakan sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya dari Rukia.

"Baka! Aku merindukanmu tahu!" Rukia berkata dengan ekspresi sedih sekaligus senang karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, aku juga."

Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam saku jas hitamnya, dengan lembut dia meraih tangan Rukia dan menyematkan cincin indah itu di jari manis Rukia, "Menikahlah denganku, Rukia?" pinta Ichigo dengan wajah yang merah dan sangat serius.

Rukia hanya tersipu malu dengan satu anggukan tanpa suara. Sementara Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan sekali lagi, dia mengecup Rukia. Kini tangan yang tersemat cincin indah itulah yang dikecup lembut oleh Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Rukia. Aku pulang, midget!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dengan sedikit kesusahan karena perbuatan Ichigo itu, "I-iya.. selamat datang, Ichigo!"

Tuts tuts piano itu kembali mengalun lembut. Dan melodi indah itu kembali dilantunkan Ichigo lewat piano putihnya. Kali ini ditemani dengan Rukia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

**:: OWARI ::**

**

* * *

**

Nah lo.. Gaje kan? Ahahaha... mana sok sok romantis gitu, huehehehehe~ *bletak*

Sebuah fic yang saya tujukan khusus untuk twin-sista (?) saya, ini untukmu dan Kak Getek lho Imouto.. XD

**Alasan pemilihan pairing :** Tentu karena Imouto saya itu suka dengan pairing IchiRuki, kayaknya dia emang sukanya cuma sama pairing IchiRuki aja kalo di fandom Bleach. =='

Oke, semoga kau suka ya, mouto.. ^^

Akhir kata, seperti biasa, **"Yang Baca Wajib Review"**


End file.
